<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Gold Heavens by Azriella_Helsing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553511">Rose Gold Heavens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing'>Azriella_Helsing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon? what Canon, F/F, F/M, I accept my fate begrudgingly, I see no Canon Up here, M/M, Multi, Twilight Renaissance, i'm actually doing this, twilight - Freeform, twilight fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight major AU in which the Cullens adopt a girl who has a crush on Rosalie. <br/>But Izzy Raverson has secrets of her own: namely, she can raise the dead.<br/>Will she keep her secrets?<br/>(PS, This fic looked Canon in the eye and laughed.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Jacob Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy Cr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raverson</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she corrected mentally, scanned the cafeteria as she sat down to lunch at an empty table. She was the second new girl in as many days. The school receptionist had laughed when Izzy told her her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my,” she had chortled, “Another Isabella!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy had smiled unpleasantly. (She knew, she perfected the look in the mirror on a daily basis.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a common name, see.” She had said, all faux pleasantness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist had given Izzy The Look, and didn’t mention anything else that wasn’t related to classes after that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later, some of the other students had mentioned the same, but Izzy ignored them. They all flocked back to Bella. She knew that she had alienated her peers on her first day, but she couldn’t bring herself to socialize. It was better that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want what happened to her original hometown happening to anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed another empty table across the way. Conveniently, it sat in the middle of the cafeteria. If Izzy wasn’t determined to avoid the limelight, she might have sat there. Instead, she was crammed by the window, and everyone gave her dirty looks from nearby tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, High Schoolers could be such drama queens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was curious, however, about the students avoiding the empty table. It seemed unlike Mike and Angela to leave the limelight to anyone else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must mean whoever sits there is higher up on the food chain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Izzy thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was proven correct as the doors opened, and some of the most beautiful people Izzy had ever seen walked in, some of the boys pushing each other and the girls rolling their eyes at the boys’ antics. One seemed to stand apart from the rest, and seemed to be the most boring of the lot, although he did look much more handsome than Mike and company. Next came a girl with a pixie cut and a man who looked slightly uncomfortable, but was blond and handsome enough. Then came the third part of the group. The biggest jock Izzy had ever seen walked in, along with a girl who made Izzy’s jaw drop. Izzy was passably good at fashion (better than the other new girl everyone seemed to like so damn much), but this woman was a literal goddess at it. Not to mention that the woman had naturally good looks. Blonde, shapely, dizzyingly gorgeous: and just Izzy’s type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy overheard parts of the conversation Bella was partaking in, and winced at the couples all being adopted by the same parents. Incest, even in technicality, made her insides turn. There again, she thought, it would explain why they were all so close. Her heart twinged, and she slapped down the feeling before it could fully form. She was still staring at the Cullens, and the boring one was staring at Bella like he wanted to eat her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Izzy thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the boring one caught Izzy staring, and leaned in to talk to Rosalie. When they both looked at Izzy, she looked down, ashamed of having been caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just typical</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Izzy muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rose, I think the new girl is staring at youEdward whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosalie looked up at the girl, who blushed and looked away. They heard her quiet murmur from three tables away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you have an admirer, babe.” Emmett teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I only have eyes for you, love.” The sentiment was in Rosalie’s eyes, even if the last part was said with a burning sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head, then turned to stare at Bella. She was far lovelier in his opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper frowned at Alice, who was doing that shifty thing she did when she knew something the others didn’t about the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever she saw, it wasn’t pretty, judging from her emotional state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice?” Jasper asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just saw something, nothing major.” Alice flashed her ‘Let’s discuss it later’ smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper’s answering smile was dazzling, and after all these years, still left her speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as we’re okay.” Jasper’s eyes conveyed his agreement to discuss it later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter includes some child abuse, but then it gets better. Still, if it triggers you, PLEASE DON'T READ!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy frowned on her way home from school. She drove idly, not really wanting to return to the hellhole the foster system placed her in. She wondered about the Biology Class, where Edward (the boring one, she corrected: It wasn’t good to know people’s names) had looked like he wanted to murder Bella on the spot. But wasn’t he giving her goo-goo eyes in the cafeteria? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy frowned and shook her head. It wasn’t any of her business anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived at the run-down house that had seen better days. The green paint peeled off the brick and mortar structure, and Izzy halfheartedly wondered if it was even up to code, before shaking off the bad thoughts before they could come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to know if her “abilities” worked on inanimate objects today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped out of the car (inherited, possibly the nicest thing she owned) and swung her pack on her shoulders, ready to do battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran into Maude first, thank heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maude ignored Izzy’s soft “Afternoon, Mrs. Henderson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy slumped. “Hello to you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing she said before someone hit her across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a plank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wincing as the 2x4 splintered against her cheek, leaving splinters, she looked at her assailant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Maude’s husband, Stephen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s face was bright red as he shouted at Izzy to “Apologize or else!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy made the mistake of asking, “Or else what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hit her upside the head with something she didn’t see in time, she mercifully blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up in the hospital. She had IV tubes hanging out of her, and a machine was keeping track of her heart rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn her and her big mouth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beautiful doctor walked in. He was blond, and looked friendly enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Raverson,” He began, “I am Doctor Carlsile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Izzy said, for once only half sarcastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I bring in a few visitors? I have some questions for you, and a legal guardian has to be present.” Dr. Carlisle said brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy didn’t trust it, but she knew the good Doctor was probably only going through the motions anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Izzy said, dreading seeing Stephen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle opened the door, and Maude and Stephen stepped through, along with Edward, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you do not mind,” Dr. Carlisle said smoothly, “But my son has just started his apprenticeship with me, and the law does require an additional witness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witness for what?” Stephen spluttered, “The kid just hurt herself falling, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy rolled her eyes. Was that the best excuse Stephen could come up with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward perked up, almost as if he heard her, and looked interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an informal hearing, it’s standard procedure.” Dr. Carlisle said smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Stephen couldn’t argue with that tone, and he was smart enough for once in his life not to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with the basics.” Dr. Carlisle continued, pulling out a pen and writing on his clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Izzy?” Dr. Carlisle asked pleasantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This asshole,” Said Izzy, “Hit me over the head twice. From there,” She continued loudly, over the pretend gasps of the two criminals, “I suspect he realized that I couldn’t be treated at home, so he took me to the nearest hospital. Am I correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You!” Spluttered Stephen, “After all we’ve done for you-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you admit it, then?” Izzy asked cooly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- She’s lying-!” Stephen tried to bluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not.” Said Edward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy stared at him. He shrugged, then said “I’m good with people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy raised an eyebrow, but before she could question further, Stephen was trying to hurt her again. Izzy, despite not wanting to seem weak, flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out, stopping the blow from landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Said Police Chief Swan, subduing the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the tip, doc.” Chief Swan said. “Although I know some of the boys are going to question your methods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle looked uncomfortable. “It was the easiest method of assisting your investigation, although I do feel it may have caused some undue distress to my patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Izzy butted in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men stared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maude, of course, had fainted, but all the other occupants were flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izzy asked, “It’s not like he actually had the time to torture me psychologically. A bit of bedrest and I should be good to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle smirked, “Are you a doctor now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy looked him in the eye and asked, “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle looked at Chief Swan, who nodded, and escorted the prisoner outside. An unknown officer picked up Maude for conspiring to child abuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy groaned, then put her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle was at her side in an instant. “Are you alright, any headache, nausea-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Izzy said, “I just don’t know how to pay for my hospital bill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle flipped through his notes. “I could help you with that.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy frowned, “How?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could pay off your bill.” Carlisle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s frown deepened. “What’s the catch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I haven’t given you a reason to trust me yet, but I’d like for you to stay with us, as our ward.” Dr. Carlisle said, still looking uncomfortable. “I mean, if you don’t want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still would like to know why, before I agree to anything.” Izzy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one thing, it would be easier to monitor you for any lasting damage,” Said Dr. Carlisle, “And my wife and I love to give people homes for another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy sucked in a breath. “I suppose… It wouldn’t hurt to get to know you and your family better…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” Asked Edward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy shrugged, then said, “Yes, it is. If you’ll have me, and I won’t be causing too much trouble-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Carlisle smiled, “It won’t be any trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy smiled, then held out her hand to Dr. Carlisle. “It’s a deal.” Said Izzy. “Where do I sign?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters already? whew.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm- I'm gonna say it, for the old crowd: NO FLAMES!<br/>Seriously though, please no anon hate. I'm just playing with the idea of screwing Canon over as much as humanly possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>